Focus on Me
by Isabeaux3
Summary: Eva Watson is a transfer student with a few more quirks than her drinking habits. In her hazy stupor, she notices a few occurrences that are just too perfect for coincidence, particularly where a specific group of guys are concerned. Perhaps a good mystery is enough to pull her out of her funk. -Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

The bass vibrated through my body as I made my way around the party. I had always loved bon fire parties. This one made my Top Five despite the fact I was by myself; I found comfort in the mini forest surrounding us. I recognized girls from the dorm down the hall from my own and decided to go over.

"Hey! I'm Eva," I said holding my hand out to the two girls.

"Kate and this is my roommate Sarah. You're down the hall from us, right?"

"Yeah. 321 and that," I said pointing at a thin strawberry blonde hanging on a jock, "is my roommate."

"I am so sorry! Kira is such a bitch."

Kate flipped her long black hair over her shoulder turning to look at four guys approaching us.

"Baby!"

She threw herself into the arms of a guy with shaggy brown hair and a muscular build. Looking at the rest of them, I noticed they were all well built. _Hmm…with delicious faces to match._ Kate turned away to introduce Sarah and me to the Quartet of Hotness.

"Sarah, Eva, this is Pogue, my boyfriend," she said as he extended his hand for a good, solid shake.

"I'm Caleb," another brunette with close cropped hair took my hand next.

"Tyler," a shorter guy blushed giving a weak shake of his hand.

"And I am Garwin, Reid Garwin," Blondie spoke with bravado bringing my hand to his lips.

I hate to admit it, but my face flushed at the tingle his lips inspired. Sarah giggled when it was her turn to be wooed by Rico Suave. I rolled my eyes once I got my body under control.

"So where are you two from?" Caleb cleared his throat, steering the attention away from Reid, his gaze locked on Sarah.

"I transferred from Bos-" Sarah started, only to be interrupted by my cow of a roommate.

"Boston Public, right? Tell me, how does one go from a public to Spenser?"

"The same way you got your rep for being the school bicycle; she earned it."

Before I could even think about the consequences, the words tumbled out of my mouth. The group stared at me until Reid recovered first laughing.

"I think I'm in love! What's your name again," he asked placing an arm around my waist.

"Eva. I didn't think that the Jameson was gonna kick in so fast, damn."

At that point, Kira's group of jocks and some guy came over to check out the commotion. _I'm in deep shit._ The head jock, Aaron I think, got in my face glaring.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Apologize!"

"I'm Eva, and where I come from we don't apologize for calling it how we see it." _Oh yeah, that whiskey is definitely kicking in, hehehe._

Aaron looked at me for a moment then pushed Reid, figuring laying hands on me wasn't a good idea.

"You posers make me wanna puke," a lackey spoke up. At that moment a new guy showed up, on who's side was unclear.

"Whoa whoa whoa! There's no need for that," he said looking between Aaron and me, then glancing at Kira to say," you were being kind of bitchy."

"You new kids need to get something straight; around here what I say goes."

I looked at Reid and busted out laughing, almost falling over.

"Here's what you need to get straight, Burt, when a North Dakota girl is whiskey wasted you shut the hell up 'cause Lord knows how frisky she's gonna get. For instance," I said stepping closer, "am I gonna kiss you, or knock you your ass," I leaned in as if to steal a kiss then pushed his face away with my hand.

As Aaron stumbled back, the lackey that mention puking blew chunks all over the Varsity jacket coming closer. We scrambled away, trying to keep out of line of fire. _How convenient is that?_

"Guys, Dylan just called! He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road," a dj stopped the music to give a warning.

"Shit let's go!"

The jockeys, Kira, and their puke covered leader bolted towards their cars. I swayed on my feet, wondering how I was gonna get back to the dorms. No way was I gonna walk all the way.

"Hey Sarah, mind if I hop in with you?"

We headed toward where she and the boys were parked, the other new kid following behind. I heard him ask for a ride as well. _Isn't Sarah just the sweetest for picking up lost puppies._ I kept tripping over roots and other debris as we got closer. The new guy caught me, holding my arm as we reached the car.

"Chase."

"Eva, thanks again."

"Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though," Reid said passing by us with Tyler, smirking.

In my drunken stupor, something about Reid's attitude struck me as fishy and a turn on. _This can't be good._ With Chase's help, I made it into the back seat and waited for Sarah to start the car. The ignition wouldn't catch and kept making that awful noise.

"My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us," Tyler offered.

"I can't just leave it here!"

"I could fix it for you," Reid said hopping out of the Hummer.

He walked over, raised the hood, and stood there. His hands making noise as he made adjustments for a few seconds.

"Try it again," he said closing the hood.

Sarah turned the key again and the car roared to life.

"Thank you," she called as she pulled out onto the trail to get us back to Spenser.

My head spun and I regretted those last few shots. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, breathing deeply, trying to catch my focus. School is gonna suck tomorrow.

We pulled into the school parking lot fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks again for the ride," I slurred getting out of the back seat slowly, trying not to face plant.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kate had a look of concern etched to face. Real concern, not that fake stuff people use when trying to hide how dumb they think you are for not knowing your limits.

"Oh yeah. Drink some water, eat a piece of toast, and a good night sleep and I'll be golden."

We walked into the building housing our dorms and parted at the girls' dorm. Chase hung around to chat while I scurried for my room. I hoped Kira would still be on her way back with Aaron and leave me alone. Insulting her was not my brightest move.

As I drifted off, a nagging thought consumed me; I thought about how perfect and peculiar timing was tonight. _Jock Boy blowing chunks and Reid's phenomenal mechanic skills._ I heard Kira's key in the door and rolled over to feint sleep. _Eva old girl, think nothing of it._ _Just the whiskey playing tricks. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight filtered in through blinds, rousing me from a deep sleep. I slowly sat up groaning. _Why do I do that to myself?_ I looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! 15 minutes to get ready and across campus, fuck me dude. _With no time to shower, I pulled on my uniform and freshened up the best I could. Insulting_ Kira _had been a bad idea._ Stupid bitch couldn't even wake me up._

I reached my Math class with a minute to spare. The last seat was next to the blonde guy from last night, Reid. He looked even more delectable with the rays of sunlight highlighting his face. His piercing blue eyes met mine as I practically fell through the door.

"My hero," he crowed in greeting.

I murmured a hello and carefully picked my way up the stairs of our raised desks. I was still dizzy from the night before and hoped to Hera I still didn't reek of booze. I plopped down into my seat groaning.

"Long night?"

I grunted in response, rolling my head to look at him. He laughed, obviously enjoying that his "hero" was hung-over.

"Too long, too much liquor, too many bitches."

The bell rang and the classroom fell silent. Our professor, a middle aged woman bustled in rambling on about her expectations for this semester, blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Reid. He was slumped over in his chair doodling on the cover of his notebook. I craned my neck to see he had already had the starting of a comic. A man and a woman were locked in a fascinating embrace, her legs thrown over his shoulders, head thrown back with a look of ecstasy, fingers griping his arms. Looking closer I could see a tattoo matching the one Reid has and my face. _What a little shit, but I must admit that looks really hot._

"Like what you see?" I glanced up to see Reid smirking at me as a blush crept across my face. _Fucker._

"Eh if you like that sort of thing," I said nonchalantly, "A bit vanilla if you ask me."

"Oh really?"

"Mr. Garwin! Miss Watson! Am I interrupting you?"

The professor looked irritated that our conversation trumped the math formula written on the old fashioned chalk board.

"Sorry Professor. Mr. Garwin was explaining how to reach my next class," I ducked my head meekly.

The class continued on, Reid kept doodling, and I dozed through the lecture explaining the Pythagorean Theorem. I may have gone to a public, but I was advanced and had already completed this part of the course.

The rest of my morning classes passed without incident. My hangover slowly subsiding to make way for the hunger pains in my belly. I groaned with relief as the lunch bell rung and nearly sprinted to the commons area. I looked around me trying to figure out what was what.

"Hungry?" Sarah came up beside me grinning. I looked at my hands clutching my abdomen. _How embarrassing!_

"Just a little," I said smirking and dropping my arms to my sides.

"Looks like there are a few different lines, huh? Sweet they have pizza!"

Sarah grabbed my hand and drug me to the pizza line where the smell of molten cheese and Canadian bacon assaulted my nose most pleasurably. I bought two slices and followed her to where she sat with Kate. Moments later all the guys followed suit, Caleb next to Sarah, Pouge next to Kate, and Tyler and Reid on either side of me.

The conversations ebbed and flowed around me as I concentrated on eating my food in a civilized manner. Finally the group took note of my silence and asked me what I was doing later.

"Studying I suppose," I mumbled between bites of pizza.

"No way! You're coming to Nicky's, girlie!"

Reid threw an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me to him. The smell of his cologne sent shivers down my spine and reminded me what I was sent to this school for. I scowled at the thought and lost my appetite.

"Sure, I'll meet you there say eightish?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugly…. Ratchet…. What the hell was I thinking?!"

I flung the clothes I owned across my side of the room, desperately trying to find something to wear. I pulled a slow swig from the whiskey bottle next to where I knelt. At the moment I hated myself and what I had become. Another pull, then another, and another until my bottle was gone. Feeling relaxed, I finally found something I could somewhat tolerate. Dark blue skinny jeans, knee high, black leather boots, red tank, and black leather jack fit the mood I was in, feisty and irate. I slammed the door to my room and started walking the mile and a half to Nicky's; to keep myself warm I had grabbed another bottle from my stash.

"Cheers, bitches," I mumbled before taking another swallow. I trudged my way there singing to myself and keeping the buzz going.

At 8 o'clock sharp, I could hear the music from the bar coming from open doors. From a distance I could also hear guys arguing and storming off. Four of them however stayed outside to continue their heated discussion. As I came closer, I could recognize the voices, the Sons of Ipswich. I hid behind some crates to listen in. Caleb was yelling about how Reid was being irresponsible and then out of nowhere a barrel comes flying at Caleb and Reid is tossed into a stack of glass bottles next to where I was hiding.

"Holy shit!" I sprung up, not thinking. I lost my footing and tumbled onto the ground beside Reid. My head spun from the sudden movement combined with the booze. I started giggling uncontrollably, starting to fall apart at the seams. Slowly, I struggled to find my footing again.

"And here I thought I was the only freak at school! Bahahahahaha! Whoa!" In my hysterics, I had fallen back down on my bum.

"Easy Eva. What all did you see?" Reid took my elbow and helped brush the dirt off my jeans.

"I heard y'all yelling and a barrel flying towards Caleb, then you flying into the glass stacks."

"Are you sure? That sounds really farfetched," said Caleb coldly.

I tilted my head back and let out a howl of laughter.

"Whew! Lay off the liquor." Tyler waved a hand in front of his face to ward of the sweet scent.

"You try having to look like this and see how your drinking habit grows." I shot a glare at Tyler then looked down at the frail body I was forced to wear.

"What are you talking about? I think we should get you home. Ty go tell the girls we took her home."

"No Pouge, I'm fine." I felt a cool rush start from my head to my toes and the unfurl of wings. I would show them what I meant, that I was like them.

"What the fuck!" Reid's eyes widened at my true appearance. Blue-violet dragon wings expanded from my back with a wing-span of 6 feet, black curved horns grew from head, and fangs gently grazed my lower lip.

"See, I'm a freak too."


End file.
